headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Driver
| image = | classification = Occupation | franchises = Friday the 13th Hammer Horror Texas Chainsaw Massacre | films = Eight Legged Freaks Friday the 13th Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The | programs = | comics = | characters = Chas Chandler; Enos | related = Coach driver; Tow truck driver; Truck driver }} Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! A driver is an individual who operates a motor vehicle. This may be done either as a professional occupation, or simply on a civilian level if one needs to get from one place to another. A driver operates a four-wheeled motor vehicle, but this may apply to other types of vehicles such as buses, construction vehicles and tractor trailers. It could also apply to motorcycle operation as well, but these are usually referred to as riders. A coach driver, or coachman, is the guy who drives a buggy, carriage, wagon or hansom and commands the actions of the horses leading it. Since travel by carriage is not really a modern convenience any longer, most films involving coachmen are period pieces, usually of the western genre. In The Black Cat, a coach driver brought newlyweds Peter and Joan Alison, as well as Doctor Vitus Werdegast across the rough terrain of Hungary. A violent rain storm spooked the horses, causing the carriage to go off the road. The driver was killed in the accident. In the 1992 version of [[Dracula (1992)|Bram Stoker's Dracula]], the coach driver that brought Jonathan Harker across the Borgo Pass to Castle Dracula was not entirely human. He wore a large helmet that covered his entire face, and was able to stretch his arm beyond physical norms to guide Harker into the coach. It is possible that this may have been Dracula himself, though his identity was never revealed. A truck driver is a paid professional who drives an eighteen-wheeler for a living. In the United States, truck drivers usually requires a CDL license and must make periodic stops at weigh stations along their route to verify that the weight of their cargo is not greater or less than it was the previous weigh station. This is done to discourage criminal activity such as smuggling or human trafficking. In the 2002 film Eight Legged Freaks, a truck driver for the Vironanol Corporation was driving through Prosperity, Arizona. He swerved to avoid hitting a rabbit and a canister of toxic waste fell off the truck and landed in a nearby lake, where it resulted in the mutation of spiders into giant arachnids. Another truck driver, driving an oil rig, was riding down the highway when he was set upon by a horde of giant spiders. The rig jackknifed, slamming into a telephone pole, knocking out telephone lines across the entire town. In the original Friday the 13th, a truck driver named Enos gave a newly hired camp counselor named Annie a ride towards Camp Crystal Lake. Along the way, he tried to convince to turn back around and abandon this job. Unfortunately, Annie did not heed the truck driver's warning and paid for it with her life. In the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, A truck driver named Big Rig Bob picked up a terrified young woman named Erin off Route 17 in Fuller, Texas on August 18th, 1973. Erin was in a state of severe panic, having only narrowly escaped being killed by the psychotic Hewitt family. When she saw that the truck was heading back to their lair, she lunged towards the wheel, forcing Big Rig Bob to come to a stop. A tow truck driver is a guy who drives a tow truck. He picks up your vehicles when you're broken down and takes it back to the auto garage where a bunch of dirty mechanics will charge you WAAAAAAY too much money for minimal work. Characters Appearances Notes * Bus driver redirects to this page. * Cab driver and Taxicab driver redirects to this page. This is the profession of one mister Francis "Chas" Chandler as seen in the ''Hellblazer'' comic book series and its related media. * Ambulance driver redirects to this page. Jimmy from the 1981 movie Halloween II was an ambulance driver. See also Gallery Category:Articles Category:Occupations